goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Mullally
Megan Mullally is an American actress. Biography Born in Los Angeles, California, she trained as a ballerina and initially worked in advertisements before making guest appearences in such shows as Frasier, Seinfeld and Wings. Her defining role came when she was cast as Karen Walker in Will & Grace, a part which earned her two Emmys and several nominations. Mullally also appeared in several films, making a debut in 1983's Risky Business as well as providing voices for the animated films Teacher's Pet, Bee Movie and a recurring role as Aunt Gayle in the animated series Bob's Burgers. Singing Mullally sang on stage and screen since her debut as Petra in A Little Night Music. She made her Broadway debut in Grease as well as singing in a number of television programmes including China Beach and her long-running roles in Will & Grace and Bob's Burgers. Mullally also sang in the film Teacher's Pet, and originated the role of Elizabeth in Young Frankenstein, as well as releasing three solo albums. Film Teacher's Pet (2004) *I'm Moving On (contains solo lines) Fame (2009) *You Took Advantage of Me (solo) Television China Beach (1989) *Piece of My Heart (solo) Will & Grace (2002) *Mr. Sandman (duet) *Sweet Home Alabama (solo) *Good King Wencelas *Sleigh Ride *The Little Drummer Boy *Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow *To Sir, With Love (solo) *Mandy *Something Good (duet) *House is Not a Home (duet) *A Wonderful Guy (solo) *Unforgettable (duet) CMT Giants (2006) *You Can't Get a Man With a Gun (solo) Happy Endings (2011) *Torn (duet) Sofia the First (2013) *Make Way for Miss Nettle (solo) Bob's Burgers (2013) *Oil Spill (solo) *Electric Love (reprise)(duet) *Gravy Boat (duet) *Derek (solo) *(Not Bad for Havin') Three Kids (duet) Stage A Little Night Music (1977) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *The Miller's Son (solo) Grease (1994) *We Go Together *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *Freddy, My Love (contains solo lines) *We Go Together (Reprise) *Finale How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995) *Happy To Keep His Dinner Warm (solo) *Paris Original (contains solo lines) *Rosemary (duet) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Happy To Keep His Dinner Warm (Reprise)(solo) *I Believe in You (Reprise)(solo) *Company Way (Finale) Young Frankenstein (2007)(originated the role) *Please Don't Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Surprise (contains solo lines) *Deep Love (solo) *Finale Ultimo Guys and Dolls (2014) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Albums The Sweetheart Break-In (1999) *Sweetheart (solo) *Ten Cents A Dance (solo) *Marie (solo) *How Insensitive (solo) *It Never Was You (solo) *Far From Me (solo) *In The Gloaming (solo) *Ruby's Arms (solo) *I Remember (solo) *Are You Lonesome Tonight? (solo) *Scarlet Ribbons (solo) *Johanna (solo) *Surabaya Johnny (solo) *Guilty (solo) *Johnsburg, Illinois (solo) NBC Celebrity Christmas (2001) *Silent Night (solo) Big as a Berry (2002) *Bathroom Window (solo) *Ode To Billie Joe (solo) *Lonely At The Top (solo) *Real Emotional Girl (solo) *Fancy (solo) *My Dear Companion (solo) *Barbara Song (solo) *Lament (solo) *The Grand Tour (solo) *Danny Boy (solo) *Take It With Me (solo) Free Again! (2007) *Up A Lazy River (solo) *Down By The Water (solo) *St. James Infirmary (solo) *I Cannot Justify (solo) *Wind And Rain (solo) *Shakedown On 9th Street (solo) *Talk To Me (solo) *Awaiting You (solo) *For The Good Times (solo) *You Took Advantage Of Me (solo) *Ave Maria (solo) Burlesque (2010) *Long John Blues (solo) Gallery mullallycindy.jpg|'Cindy' in China Beach. mullallymarty.jpg|'Marty' in Grease. mullallybusiness.jpg|'Rosemary Pilkington' and J. Pierrepoint Finch in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. mullallysweetheart.jpg|'The Sweetheart Break-In.' mullallykaren.jpg|'Karen Walker' in Will & Grace. Nbccelebrity.jpg|'NBC Celebrity Christmas.' mullallyberry.jpg|'Big as a Berry.' mullallyadele.jpg|'Adele' in Teacher's Pet. mullallycmt.jpg|CMT Giants. mullallyfree.jpg|'Free Again!' mullallyelizabeth.jpg|'Elizabeth Lavenza' in Young Frankenstein. mullallyrowan.jpg|'Ms. Fran Rowan' in Fame. Burlesquesoundtrack.jpg|'Burlesque.' mullallydana.jpg|'Dana Hartz' in Happy Endings. mullallynettle.jpg|'Miss Nettle' in Sofia the First. mullallygayle.jpg|'Aunt Gayle' in Bob's Burgers. mullallytabitha.jpg|'Tabitha Johansson' in Bob's Burgers. mullallyadelaide.jpg|'Miss Adelaide' in Guys and Dolls. Mullally, Megan Mullally, Megan